The Jewelpets Movie: The World's Strongest
Plot While looking at the Dragon Radar, Kohaku notices that all of the Dragon Balls are starting to be gathered together. He and Sapphie, who was also searching for the Dragon Balls, head out to investigate and end up at the Beijing Mountains’ eternal wall of ice, where coincidentally, Shimajirō Shimano is also training. Dr. Zakhaev summons Shenron and wishes for Dr. Alexandrov’s lab to be released from the ice. The ice begins to break away and a building emerges. Sapphie and Kohaku look on in disbelief, when they are suddenly attacked by Dr. Zakhaev’s bio soldiers. Shimajirō Shimano shows up to save Sapphie, but is overcome by three mysterious fighters, while Sapphie and Kohaku escape. Dr. Zakhaev and his bio soldiers soon appear at the Makiba residence in Challenge Island and request that Takeshi Ishida come with them. He refuses and easily defeats the Bio soldiers, but Dr. Zakhaev kidnaps Ramurin Makiba to force Takeshi Ishida to go back with him to the lab. There, Takeshi Ishida is forced to fight three bio-warriors, but it soon becomes apparent he’s no match. Ramurin Makiba discovers that Dr. Alexandrov's goal is to obtain the body of the strongest person so he can be revived. Ramurin Makiba informs them that Ruby is now the strongest Jewelpet in the world. Kohaku informs Ruby of the situation, and she heads out to find Ramurin Makiba and Takeshi Ishida. She arrives at Dr. Alexandrov's lab and is greeted by Andrei, Boris and Ivan, Dr. Zakhaev's three bio-warriors. Ruby defeats Boris by bursting through him with the Kaiō-Ken, but is then sealed up in ice by Ivan. Sapphie, Nephrite, Garnet and Alex arrive to back her up, but are at their wit’s end against Ivan. Using the Kaiō-Ken, Ruby breaks free from ice and defeats the two remaining bio-warriors. Ruby confronts Dr. Alexandrov, demanding he give Ramurin Makiba back, but Dr. Alexandrov just wants Ruby’s body. Shimajirō Shimano, who has been brainwashed by Dr. Alexandrov, appears and a battle between the two heroes commences. Sapphie tries to stop Shimajirō Shimano, but he simply swats her away. Being unable to stop them from fighting, Sapphie’s anger explodes, shattering Dr. Alexandrov's brainwashing device on Shimajirō Shimano. Dr. Alexandrov is stunned by Sapphie’s power and decides he must fight Ruby himself. He begins to break his robot body free from the wall, subsequently knocking Dr. Zakhaev down an energy shaft, killing him. Everyone watches on in horror, including Nephrite, Garnet and Alex, who have freed Ramurin Makiba. The true battle begins, and Dr. Alexandrov seems to have the upper hand. Even the six-person Kamehameha of Ruby, Shimajirō Shimano, Takeshi Ishida, Sapphie, Nephrite and Alex has no effect on him. Soon, Ruby and Shimajirō Shimano are the only ones left able to fight. Ruby resorts to using a Kaiō-Ken powered Kamehameha, which merely knocks Dr. Alexandrov into space. Ruby begins to form a Spirit Bomb, but Dr. Alexandrov interrupts her before she can throw it by shooting ki blasts at her. The others fly up to distract him so Ruby can successfully throw the Spirit Bomb. Ruby lets it fly and it’s a direct hit. Dr. Alexandrov's brain is destroyed and peace once again returns to Earth. Release Date by Country *Japan: April 15, 2010 *Korea, Mongolia, China, Vietnam, Hong Kong and Macau: April 24, 2010 *United States of America, Canada and Mexico: May 7, 2010 *United Kingdom, Ireland, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Italy, Germany, Austria, Spain, Portugal, Luxembourg, Greece, Albania, Bulgaria, Macedonia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Romania, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Slovenia, Slovakia, Turkey and Serbia: May 14, 2010 *Russia, Switzerland, Czech Republic, Hungary, Ukraine, Belarus, Poland, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Iceland, Denmark and Finland: May 21, 2010 *Cuba, Puerto Rico, Jamaica, Haiti and the Dominican Republic: May 26, 2010 *El Salvador, Guatemala, Belize, Nicaragua, Honduras, Costa Rica and Panama: June 3, 2010 *Brazil: June 14, 2010 *Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Bolivia, Argentina, Uruguay, Paraguay, Peru and Chile: June 27, 2010 *Laos, Cambodia, Malaysia, Thailand, Singapore, Indonesia and the Philippines: July 9, 2010 *Australia and New Zealand: July 24, 2010 *Egypt, Jordan, Syria, Lebanon, Yemen, Oman, United Arab Emirates, Qatar, Bahrain, Saudi Arabia, Iraq, Kuwait and Israel: August 8, 2010 *Iran, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Armenia, Georgia, Kyrgyzstan and Turkmenistan: August 20, 2010 *Afghanistan, Pakistan, India, Sri Lanka and Bangladesh: September 8, 2010 *Australia and New Zealand: September 22, 2010 Category:2010 Japanese anime films Category:Japanese anime films